coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 61 (12th July 1961)
Plot Alerted by Harry, the police have caught up with Patricia and a policewoman calls at No.7 to take details. Having found a sum of money on the girl, she asks if any is missing from the house but Harry says nothing is amiss. After the policewoman has gone, he angrily tells Lucille that he’s lied and there’s 10/- club money missing. He holds her responsible for the loss as she took Patricia in and they row about the matter. Concepta acts as peacemaker between them. Doreen calls on Ena to thank her for recommending her to Swindley as she’s got the job and has started there already. Ena asks her to look out for a bust bodice in her size for her. Dennis thinks Elsie is neglecting him by doing too much for Linda. Ivan is tired as the baby has been awake all night. Elsie disagrees with Linda’s modern approach to parenting by letting the baby cry and comforts the child herself. Doreen assists with an after-hours stock check. She finds Swindley’s pompous attitude amusing. He refuses to attach a sale price to the last remaining bust bodice. More jumble is delivered to the Rovers by Alf and Len but Vince refuses to take the items in. Billy and Concepta store them in the yard shed instead. Albert brings Nancy into the pub to take her out of the way of Frank and Ida’s bad summer colds. Martha thinks the Italians taking over Snape's Cafe are handsome. Ena is amused by Albert courting Nancy as he buys her gin and orange. Even though the draper's is officially shut for business for the night, Ena calls for her bust bodice and gets the price reduced from 5/11 to 2/11. Having got the baby to sleep at last, Ivan and Linda discuss names. Ivan wants to call him “Richard” but Linda decides on “Paul”, despite Elsie agreeing with Ivan’s choice. Linda is adamant that her decision is final. Cast Regular cast *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Policewoman - Maggie Jones (Credited as "Margaret Jones") *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Vincent Plummer - Garfield Morgan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Swindley's Draperies Notes *Thirteen years before making her debut as Blanche Hunt, Maggie Jones appears as a Policewoman in this episode. *A short piece of incidental music is played to end a scene in the Rovers where Len Fairclough teases Albert Tatlock about his coin collection, suggesting it ought to be added to the items for the jumble sale. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,028,000 homes (4th place). Episode 061